horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Norma Watson (1976)
Norma Watson is a character in Carrie. She is one of the main characters of the 1976 version, and one of the key players in the prank against Carrie White, one she played heavily for. As of now, Norma is assumed deceased. Personality Norma was one of the mean girls and Chris Hargensen's best friend. Norma was part of the group who schemed to pour pig's blood on Carrie White at the high school prom. Norma near enough never left Chris' side. Carrie (1976) Norma first appears in the very first scene, playing volleyball. After Carrie loses her team the game, Norma strikes Carrie across the head with her red baseball cap (which she is never seen without for the rest of the movie), and disappears inside. Norma is one of the girls who encounters Carrie covered in period blood, and with Chris and another girl Sue, Norma threw tampons at Carrie. Norma is next seen in a classrooms spitballing with another student. She appears to have a secret crush on Tommy Ross and is often seen smiling at him. Norma is seen at the detention and tries to persuade Chris not to act up as she wanted her to attend the prom. Norma is also seen doing gym with her iconic baseball cap and is shouted at by the teacher to do it properly. At the prom, Norma was even seen collecting the ballots for prom king and queen. When she collected the one from Tommy Ross and Carrie's table, she smiled with a stranger sort of glee...until she headed to where another conspirator, Freddie DeLois was waiting to collect her ballots. Here, Freddie dropped the collection of ballots behind Norma while she pulled out another set of "ballots" from within the former's tuxedo coat (all while kissing as a front). Anyhow, Norma approached the prom committee and handed the rigged ballots to them and afterwards, headed directly to a stairwell to give a signal to two suspicious individuals hiding under the gymnasium stage, where the prom king and queen would be crowned. Later, after pigs blood was "mysteriously" dumped on Carrie's head, Norma was among the first to laugh at the terrible sight. She couldn't contain herself because the plan had worked so perfectly (or so she and mostly everyone else thought). Death When Freddie and another student became trapped between two gym doors, Norma was heard screaming as she and another two girls were pushed and thrown around by the frantic crowd. Norma was seen running around, desperately trying to escape. When the fire hose became out of control, Norma was shocked to see it rendering many students unconscious. Norma tried to escape the blast of the fire hose, but it hit her harder than anyone as she fell on top of a table. It is likely Norma was either trampled on and killed by panicked students or burned to death in the raging fire. Trivia *As we never see Norma die, we never truly know her fate, but it's safe to assume that she died as she was knocked unconscious and with everyone too panicked to help her, she probably was burned to death. *Norma is one of the only people in the gym to laugh at Carrie, therefore making her the indirect cause to many people's deaths. *Norma is never seen without her red baseball cap. *Originally, Norma was only going to be a character in the first scene, but it was decided by the writers to make her a central character after PJ Soles was cast as her. *Norma has become some what of an icon for the 1976 version of Carrie. *PJ Soles was injured while filming Norma's final scene, as the fire hose burst her ear drum, so the look of pain on Norma's face is real. *PJ Soles, as with many of the cast, did not know if their characters would make it out of the gym or if they were trapped inside when Carrie flipped out. Soles was very disheartened to find out that Norma was one of the only central characters, along with Miss Collins and Tommy, not to make it out of the gym. *In the first few versions of the script, Norma had two different fates. One had her being in the backseat of the car that Carrie blew up along with Chris and Billy, and another had her make it out of the gym before Carrie closed the doors, and Chris and Billy parted their ways with her, making her one of the only survivors of the film. Eventually it was decided that Norma would be left for dead in the gym. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Villains